botlfandomcom-20200214-history
Solanis Secundus
Imperial Navy Stone Dragons |ruler = Governor Hydrakt Von Kiln |segmentum = Segmentum Solar |sector = Unknown |subsector = The Sahaqiel Reach |system = Solanis System}} As befitting of most hive worlds the surface of Solanis Secundus is mostly covered in the towering monuments to mankind's ingenuity and technological prowess, with hive spires piercing the clouds all over the equator of the planet. While these cities are densely packed, and linked by innumerable roads and pathways the majority of the planet actually consists of open plains unspoiled by Imperial architecture. These rolling green hills serve as both a testament to human technology and ignorance, as the little-understood machine towers that ring the planet fix the poisoned earth and encourage life to grow. These sparse towers, sleek structures of a dense white marble are carved into the likeness' of presumably long-deceased heroes of a bygone age. The technology hidden within sinking it's roots deep into the ground as a tree would, effecting the land around them. While a small amount of their function has been unlocked by Mechanicum investigative teams, there has been little headway for centuries as the process' used to exert their influence seems lost along with most of mankind's knowledge. The second and arguably more notable technological marvel on the planet are a trio of orbital elevators in the southern hemisphere. While only 2 were operable initially, the giant threads and their anchors represent a lifeline between the planet and the rest of the galaxy, as the sheer volume goods imported allow the hive world to function. Eventually, with the help of the Stone Dragons, the third elevator was repaired. Reaching up into the void there is a distinct change in hierarchy as the ground-based facilities are run by the local Administratum and guarded by the Hive-world's PDF. Once in the void , the burden falls to the Imperium, through the Administratum, Navy and Stone Dragons, to control and police the bulk of the orbital ring and all the docks and defences within. Within the hive-cities themselves the verdant land has been seen as a blessing and amongst the the people, with several popular and intensive festivals held once every solar rotation (once every 2.4 Terran standard years) that lasts for weeks on end. While this form of festival caused initial disparity between the newly found population and their new Imperial lords during the Great Crusade, a compromise was eventually reached, but not before inciting several riots and several responsive civilian purges by the newly installed Arbites. Several millennia later the festival and subsequent rituals still stand, but in a watered-down and Imperial-sanctioned form, with relevant praise lofted upon the Master of Mankind at the same time. The ruling class of nobles and officials proved amenable to changes upon first contact. Happily accepting Imperial rule the old hierarchies fought and struggled but one family was named above them all to become the rulers of the entire world, namely the Von Kiln dynasty. While middling in power before, they ruled Solanis Secundus for many generations with cunning and wit, managing to stave off several coups over the millennia and keeping their seat of power. Today the world is governed by Hydrakt Von Kiln, a man of grit who had served in the planetary PDF through his 20's and seen his way through multiple riots and purges of the lower-hives to help clean up the world that would be his. With little patience for formality he is found to be abrasive amongst the other nobles but reliable and a man of his word. Now in his 70's he has ruled the planet for over 32 years seeing it through the Icarion Insurrection and the resulting aftermath, all the while keeping a firm grip on his rule. Not that other nobles were want for trying, but simply due to the fact that Hydrakt pre-empted any attempt on his life or his throne. While a strange planet by hive-world standards it has proven to be a productive one for both the population and the Imperium at large, and under Hydrakt's steady hand it is expected to stay that way for the foreseeable future. Satellites Ballas – Dead Moon While Ballas is a dead moon and serves little other purpose than more space for humanity to occupy, the arcologies that litter the surface and delve deep into the crust. Of note is a small convent that have maintained an order amongst the moon's inhabitants since the system's integration in the the Imperium. Only 200 strong, they are a monastic group living amongst the arcologies to isolate themselves from humanity as a whole, helping those in need throughout the system. Tempests' Glare – Orbital Ring Facility A reminder of the glory days of humanity, the Tempests' Glare is a solid ring of adamantium that crowns Solanis Secundus, and tethered to her mother planet by the thin strands of the southern orbital elevators. Littering the surface are tens of thousands of small docking platforms and cargo bays with massive spires reaching out into the void to help transfer the lifeblood of resources to larger ships. Studding the outer decks are untold numbers of defence weapons and turrets, fangs of plasma, lasers and solid projectiles ready to reach out into the void and bite into any defender that dares threaten it. While major sections of the ring remain unexplored or under repair from the millennia of neglect and abuse, it has been slowly brought back online with the help of both resources from the larger Imperium, and the Mechanicum, who have been more than eager to probe the beast for secrets unknown. Stone Dragon Fortress Monestary – Primus Level Garrison 'Challenger's Roar' Within the layered depths of the Tempests' Glare, the Stone Dragons have taken up residence, the deep complex providing a powerful position from which they can launch whole fleets of ships into the void. As the Stone Dragons named fortress monestary, this particular section of the orbital ring is far removed from those explored sections under the control of the Imperial Navy, but have slowly been explored and retaken over the centuries. The retaking was so extensive in fact that the previously inoperable 3rd orbital elevator of Solanis Secundus was repaired by Techmarines after it's surrounding orbital structure was brought into the fold. While the ancient innards of this new base are a mystery to those outside of the Order, it has allowed the Stone Dragons to become a lynchpin in the security of not only the system, but the sub-sector as a whole. Banks of esoteric weaponry line the outer edges of the ring, along with launch ports for thousands of strike craft. Order ships dock along the miles-wide docking stations, eating tens of thousands of tonnes of supplies from within the ring before launching themselves back into the void with ease. A small level of ship-building capability has also been recovered in one of the cavernous interior hangers of the ring, allowing ships to literally be birthed from the very ring that protects them. While the main concentration of Stone Dragons is within their fortress-segment of the ring they are also assigned to regular Navy and PDF units on the world below, as a training exercise for both parties, and to maintain relations between the disparate departmento's of the Imperium that so often easily mis-managed and slow to respond. Category:Hive World Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Fleet Category:Loyalist Category:Planets Category:Stone Dragons Category:The Sahaqiel Reach